Falling Stars
by forcespike
Summary: Harry is now preparing for the 6th, little did he know there is forbidden secrets he will discover about his wizard world, and about himself. This year everything he thought he knew will come crushing down, A Ending you won't See comming!HP&HG,DM
1. Hidden secrets

**Falling Stars**

Hi everyone anyways my 2nd Fan fiction and my first Harry potter Fan fiction so please review.

_Summary_

_Harry just finished his 5th year at Hogwarts and is now preparing for the 6th, little did he know there is forbidden secrets he will discover about his wizard world, and about himself. This year everything he thought he knew will come crushing down. And he will face a enemy more powerful then ever...._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, wtf is this disclaimer about anyway? Why do all stories have them? Duh we don't own this character don't take a genius to figure that out.

* * *

The sunlight shined though his window, the young teenager grabbed his pillow and pressed on his face to try and get a few more minute of sleep before his Aunt came storming though his door. Soon enough the thundering foot steps approached.

"Are you up yet?" get up and take that bird outside then clean the house." A squeaky voice shouted from outside the door, his aunt gave one more loud tap before storming off into the kitchen.

"this must be a nightmare." Harry muttered sleepily, cleaning the house on a Sunday morning? That is child slavery he thought to himself as he dressed slowly and walked into he kitchen. His uncle as usual sat on the table reading his newspaper, his head raised up the instant Harry walked in.

"Sleeping in again are you boy?" he said in a nasty voice, "I want you to take that bloody bird outside and air out this entire house, it's starting to smelly like a bloody bird house." Uncle Vernon finished with drools fling everywhere.

Harry scratched his head and took a sniff in the air. "I can't smell a thing the house smells fine to me, there is no need to lock Hedwig outside." Harry argued.

Uncle Vernon stood up fast, so fast that some people might think his is not over weight. "What...Did..You..Say?" He said each word slowly, with each passing second his face turned to the shade of purple. "Don't be smart with me boy or you will wish you were never born." Uncle Vernon face is so close to Harry that he could smell his breath.

"you are not getting anything to eat till you are finished Cutting EVERY BLOODY BLADE OF GRASS!" Uncle Vernon roared the last few words spraying Harry wet with his spit.

Harry walked outside his ears still ringing, wonder what's gotten in his pants Harry thought, he knew His uncle hated him but the wasn't never this angry at this time of day usually after work or at dinner when he temper gets turned up. But ever since he came back from Hogwarts this year his uncle have been more horrible then ever. Not that he cared in 1 more week he will be out of this house and back to Hogwarts with his friends. The hot sun burned his back, this early and it's already hot thought Harry, today is going to be a long day.

"So I heard dad screaming at you" said a voice behind him Harry turned around and saw Dudley and his gang of friends smirking at him.

"What are you up so early Dudley? Shouldn't you be in bed snuggling your teddy bear?" Harry snapped back, satisfied with himself as he saw Dudley face turned a shade of red. The diet is finally working for Dudley he was lost over 40 kg since the last time Harry saw him.

"you better get back to work slave or I will pound your bloody face to the ground." Dudley stormed up to Harry with his fist raised.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at him." Go ahead Dudley I swear I will curse you to a million pieces." Harry said though his teeth. The angry from Dudley face disappear and fear took over, with in seconds Dudley run inside the house followed closely by his gang. Harry knew he was going to tell his Uncle about this.

"Well better get back to work before uncle Vernon gets on my back again." Harry muttered before placing his wand back inside his pocket he walked up to the garage and opened the door, everything was covered in Dust, the Dudley never mowed their own lawn, they always hired someone else to do it. In the comer of the dusty garage Harry spotted the lawn mower. He stepped inside the air tasted stale. "Wonder when it the last time someone opened this doors" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry stepped over some Old cds on the floor and as he reached for the lawn mower something caught his eyes. An unseen force made him stop. As if his hand got a mind of it's own Harry opened a draw from a old dusty table. Inside was a butch of papers.

"Um what is all this?" Harry asked himself as he shuffled though the papers some dating back to as long as the day he was born. Harry held up a ink smeared paper and read the first line. His brain stopped working, his eyes stared blank into space, what does it all mean? Could it be? Not it couldn't possible , it just can't. Harry felt panic raise in his chest. He scanned the letter again before he heard a voice that made him jump.

"Hurry up Boy I want that lawn mowed now!" Uncle Vernon scream from the house.

Harry quickly stuffed the letter back into the draw.

Harry lay on his bed, his brain still trying to get over the shock. It is then that it clicked he must go back into that garage he must read that letter again, and all the other letters in there. He must find out the truth....


	2. What does it all mean?

_Hey thanks for the review guys, here is the next chapter I am working on the 3rd keep those reviews coming :p_

The last of the lights in the house disappeared; surrounding Harry is complete darkness, his heart pounded so loud that he could hear it in the dark silence. Harry sat up slowly trying to make as little sound as possible.

"It's time Harry, now or never." He muttered to himself as he climbed out of bed, as quietly as possible he walked slowly over to his loose timber floor where he kept all his secret possessions. His hands moved silently inside till he found what he was looking for a flash light. Before he knew it his feet is carrying him swiftly across the garden, his foot stepping across the wet grass as he made his way to the garage door. For the second time today he stood in front of it. This time his heart is beating with such excitement that if he opened his mouth he was afraid it will leap out. Harry grabbed the garage door and pulled it open slowly. It creaked loudly in the quietness of night.

He stopped, what was that? Harry listened as hard as he could no sound came from the house. Not wanting to risk waking the Dudley's Harry crawled on his stomach and rolled into the garage. Once again he was greeted by the stale air inside. Standing up Harry clicked on his flash light and walked over to the desk. Taking a deep breath he opened the draw in a shaking hand. Reaching inside and grabbed the first piece of letter holding his flash light as steady as he could Harry began to read.

_Dear Mr/ Mrs Potter_

_It is with my greatest regret that the time has came, we all knew that this day would happen, I wrote to you now with great sadness in my heart but you must bring Harry to me immediately if you love this world, if you love all the people that live on this graceful planet you know what must be done. Of course the choice still remains in your hands, you can choose to run but you must remember the prophecy, this is fate no one can escape it. Please send back your answer as fast as you can._

_Yours faithfully_

_Albus. Dumbledore_

Harry blinked into space while his brain tries it's best to take this all in. What do they need me for? Bring me to Dumbledore if they love this world and all its people? What does it all mean, Harry sat under the light of his torch thinking, he does not long how long he sat there, millions of unanswered questions flooded into his head. A tiny voice appeared in his head. "Just go back to sleep Harry, this doesn't concern you let Hermione figure it out after you see her again." Then another Voice pops into his mind. "This is about you, maybe it holds the answer to everything about your life, you must figure it out read all the rest of the letters you will find the answer."

Harry blinked back to reality, he holding the letter in his hands; Harry carefully tucked it under his pajamas before reaching inside to take out another one. Only to be stopped in his path by a loud screeching noise. "Oh no Hedwig be quite please" Harry begged silently, however it was no use. The Owl screeched again louder this time. Quickly Harry clicked off his torch and stuffed the letter back into the draw again. As fast as he could he crawled out of the garage and raced inside of the house though the kitchen and up the stairs to his room just in time to see light came on. Thundering foot step made their way to his room and in came Uncle Vernon his face the bright color of beetroot.

"Alright you bloody miserable bird Shut the hell up before I toss you out that window..." Uncle Vernon stopped and for the first time he noticed Harry, standing in the middle of the room with sweet pouring down his face and his pajamas wet.

"Where the hell are you up to boy?" He asked threatening "You up doing that hocus pocus crap again?" He faces turning more red by the second. "No...No...Uncle Vernon I had a nightmare and just woke up." Replied Harry in the most innocent tone he can conjure without his voice shaking. Taking one last look at Harry His uncle disappeared slamming his door behind him. Harry sat down on his bed and looked up at Hedwig angrily. "Why, Why must you do that!" he whispered to Hedwig, for the first time in Harry life he hated that bird, he wanted to curse that owl to a million pieces the angry inside of him grew more and more until he was about to explode. Harry Stood up quickly and walked over to the cage, grabbing it by both hands and threw it on the floor "Why why why!" He yelled, Hedwig did not screech she held on for dear life. It is then that Harry noticed something; Hedwig's leg was bleeding badly. Quickly Harry opened the cage and grabbed the owl out.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Hedwig he muttered sadly tears falling out of his eyes, I don't know what gotten into me I never felt that kind of rage before." Hedwig looked up at Harry with her great big eyes and Harry knew she forgave him. After patching up Hedwig's leg with spare bandage a question suddenly got into Harry's head. Why is your leg bleeding? Surely you can't have dealt that kind of damage to yourself, Scanning the room quickly Harry eye caught on a sliver object under the table. Running across the room Harry bend down and picked it up the object, a shinny dagger - and running down its blade is thick red blood, Harry touched it with his finger, suddenly in an instant a sharp hot pain burned his forehead, he could hear voices, a Cold and dry whisper.

"I shall see you soon...It is Fate"

Harry feel into a troubled sleep that night, he had strange dream, dreams that did not make sense, He saw fire, everything was burning the trees, the houses people flee for their life, standing in the middle was a group of death eaters they were chanting someone's name it wasn't lord voldemort but Harry Potter....

_Who hurt Hedwig and prevented Harry from finding out the truth? Find out at next chapter! And keep reviewing :p_


	3. the mystery Deepens

Harry woke up in the morning wondering why he had a stiff neck when the past nights event rolled over him; dressing quickly Harry walked up to Hedwig's cage, his owl woke up immediately after she heard his foot step, "How you are feeling today?" Harry asked reaching inside stroking the bird's face. Hedwig nipped on Harry's hands happily.

"Busy day today Hedwig, I got to sneak back in there and found out what the rest of the letters say, this time do keep quite." Harry said while pulling out a sock that Dobby gave to him for Christmas.

Harry walked down the stairs and entered the Kitchen, he prepared himself for an other yelling by his uncle and was surprised to hear no voice, it was then he realized the kitchen is empty. "What the hell? where did everyone go?" Harry asked out loudly, he racing out of the kitchen and into the backyard there he saw something that made his heart stop. Uncle Vernon was cleaning out the garage. His face red and sweaty under the heat of the sun. He looked up as Harry approached.

"Ah there is the boy, so how are you today Harry? Had breakfast yet? Go on tell your aunty to make you something to eat." Uncle Vernon said with a big smile on his face.

Harry rubbed his eyes, this gotta be a dream he thought, uncle Vernon is nice to me? "am I going to die or something?" Harry asked still can't believe the sight of his Uncle smiling at him.

"No no, today is your birthday remember? I am just cleaning out all this junk in the garage, now head on inside and watch T.V" Uncle Vernon said breathless tossing Junk into a bin next to him.

Harry walked back inside his brain still can't believe what he just heard, when something hit him. The letters! They are inside the garage, quickly he ran back to his uncle." You look tired Uncle Vernon why don't I help you clean the garage?" Harry asked hoping the answer will be yes. The smile from his uncle's face vanished. He straightens up and looked at Harry.

"Now boy if I told you to go inside, you go INSIDE!" He roared at him. Before slamming the Garage door down and locked it up with a heavy padlock. Uncle Vernon breathed in deeply and smiled again which looked rather painful "now as I was saying, today is your birthday so I invited a few of your friends over." Uncle Vernon said in a sweet voice again, "what's that red hair guy called again? The weasels?

"No they are called Weasley-"Harry said but was cut off by his uncle again

"Yes whatever, anyways they are coming to pick you up and bring you to their place for the rest of the summer."

"What? Harry cried out in surprise "but I don't want to go!"

"Of course you do, they will be in half an hour go and pack your school things you will be staying there for this summer." Uncle Vernon replied dusting his hands off as he walked into the house humming a song.

Wow this is getting heavy thought Harry, first off his Uncle was nice to him, then he remember today is his birthday, now he have invited Ron's dad to come and pick him up and go to their place. And that means he can't read the rest of the letters! Harry packed quickly; everything in his timber floor was cleared out, his wand, fire bolt, his books and scooped up the rest of his gallons. Soon enough he was at the front of the house waiting for Ron to come. His uncle and aunty waited beside him, but Harry had a feeling they are not here to keep him companied but to make sure he was picked up by the weasley's. Dudley for some reason was avoiding Harry all day, he even dropped the beacon he was eating as Harry got close and that was something for Dudley as he would often give his life just for beacon.

A car rolled silently into the street, and packed right in front of Harry, a red hair boy walked out and waved to Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry I will help you get your stuff into he trunk." Said Ron Smiling happily at his friend. Ron has grown so much over the summer that if it wasn't for his red hair Harry might not have know it was Ron his Nose have grown more outwards and is no longer skin and bones like before, his shoulders are broader and his arms have the sign of Muscles. He is also taller then Harry now, who only reached up to his shoulder.

"you have grown Ron." Said Harry titling his head to talk to Ron.

"Yea I know, mom said it must be my growth sprout, but mind you Harry if I keep growing like this I will hit my head on the bloody ceiling." Ron said with a big smile. Ron's dad Author Weasley stepped out of the car and gave Harry a huge smile, like Ron his dad also seemed to change over the summer there are some white hair clearly showing from his head full of red color, winkles also appeared in his face. It was other 5 minutes before the car started moving. "so how is your holiday? Asked Author while driving the car.

"It was fine said Harry," he felt a great annoyance that he had to go with the weasley's, he would rather stay home and read the rest of the letters. Stupid Ron thought Harry, why do they have to come now, if only they didn't come I would have read all the letter and now thanks to them I may never find out what the letters said. The more Harry thought about it the more his rage built up inside of him, like the night with Hedwig he almost felt like pulling out his wand and blast them to pieces.

"Everything all right back there Harry?" Asked Ron "you should see the look of your face, you look like crabbe for a second there!" Ron laughed at his own Joke.

Harry forced his face into a smile, "really? Wow that must be funny to see" Harry forced his voice to stay as clam as possible. The car ride was silent, they didn't talk much as they used to. The Burrow came into view, it hasn't changed abit since the last time Harry saw it. The car came to a stop on the drive way as they made their way inside the house Ron was telling Harry about his new broomstick.

"it's very fast Harry, the newest nimbus, I can't believe I won it," smiled Ron puffing out his chest, "people say that it can match the speed of your fire bolt, isn't that brilliant?"

"Yea we can race each other Ron." Replied Harry struggling to keep up with the long stride of Ron, they walked inside the borrow and Harry was caught in a huge hug from Mrs. Weasley "Oh I am so glad you are ok Harry, how do you feel, do you feel anything werid? Can you feel–"Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by Fred and George, they pushed her aside and punched Harry playfully on the arm. Harry shared a room with Ron as usual, that night he kept thinking, something didn't feel right, all the events that happened to him in the past two days don't fit together. The night Hedwig's leg was cut when he was about to found out the truth, next morning his uncle was nice to him, now geoge and Fred was acting so weird. At last Harry's mind cannot keep working and he fell into a heavy sleep.

Everything was dark when he woke up, there were people in their room, he could hear whispering. Harry lay as still as he could and kept a normal breathing rate, who could it be? He should wake up the weasley's but his mouth won't open. Something told him not to call out.

"So is he asleep?" Said a female voice that sounded like Mrs.weasley.

"yea mom he fell asleep a long time ago." Came a muffled whisper, "I am alright he won't hurt me mom his best friend."

"I know Ron but you heard what Dumbledore said just becareful, have your wand at ready just incase dear, oh I do hope Dumbledore knows what to do,. Harry the poor dear he was such a nice boy..." Mrs. Weasley voice trailed off.

"It will all be ok Mom remember what Dumbledore said? It will all be ok, now get out of here before Harry wakes up. and becareful of what you say near Harry if it wasn't for fred you would have let Harry known too much"

"yes, i am really sorry but i am just so worried about him, well good night Ron, remember whatever happens disarm only and signal your father and me, Dumbledore said we can't hurt him it might trigger you know what."

"i know mom, just go i am dead tired"

Harry could hear footsteps walking out of the room, he stared into the darkness he wanted to say something to Ron to ask him what was that all about, but Ron fell asleep before Harry could ask. So once again for the third time this week he was wide awake trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Mrs. Weasley sounded like Harry was going to kill Ron in his sleep, Dumbledore knows something about me, maybe something about me and Voldermort, I got to found out what is going on....

_And the mystery deepens, what do they know about Harry that he doesn't know? Find out next Chapter! And if you like what you are reading Send a nice review : p if you think this is the worst story ever, Send a review too :p I don't care ï _


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Harry was awakened by Ron "Hey Harry get up we are going to be late." Shouted Ron while punching him in the arm playfully. The past week at the borrow was enjoyable, everyone was nice to Harry but he had the feeling they were all cautious around him.

Harry stared out the window as their car rolled into kings cross station, "hey Harry why you so quite? What's on your mind?" asked Ron turning his head around from the front seat. "You feeling uncomfortable or something Harry?"

"No" Replied Harry, just I never had any peaceful Sleep lately, been having all this weird dreams about you know who." Harry knew he had said something bad, silence rolled over the Car, no one spoke for a while until the car came to a stop.

"Ok boys all out" Said Arthur taking his glasses off to polish them on a handkerchief. Ron jumped out of the car and run into the station followed by George and Fred. Harry was about to follow them when Mr. Weasley stop him.

'Ah Harry mind if I had a word with you?" His asked, getting out of the car and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

"Not at all sir." Harry said, still wondering what is going on.

"Harry, I just want you to know that some events will happen this year, and it is best for you to stay clam, remember that we are all here for you." Mr. Weasley said each word slowly as if it was the most important speech in his life.

Harry looked blankly at his face and nodded his head; however he didn't understand a word he said.

"I will sir, I think I better go and train is leaving." Harry replied looking at his watch which was true, another minute and the train will be leaving without him.

"Of course Harry, hurry up then, I am sure Ron and Hermione are waiting for you." He released Harry's shoulder and stepped back into the car. Harry bolted down the station. He found Ron waiting for him at the entrance to the platform.

"Come on Harry, what took you so long? Another minute and the train would leave without us." Ron yelled, he grabbed Harry hand and together they run in to the brick wall. The train stood in front of them, there were no other student on the platform quickly they picked a carriage and climbed inside. "common Harry," Said Ron, pulling him down the aisle at a very fast pace, we gotta find Hermione."

"Wait up Ron let me catch my breath first."

But Ron did not slow down until they reached a compartment where no one sat except for Fred, George Neville and Hermione. As Harry entered they looked up suddenly at him and smiled, Neville looked pale, and tried to make himself look as small as possible, he gave Harry a weak smile then turned to look outside the window. Hermione stood up and gave Harry a huge Hug.

"So how is your holiday Harry?" Hermione asked, after she pulled away from Harry and sat back down on her seat and borrowed back to her 6th grade defense against dark arts book. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron sat opposite them with Neville. Harry haveing waited for this moment for so long, finally he is back with his friends. Bending forward Harry started to tell them what he had found in a whisper so people in the other compartments won't hear.

"So you guys" Said Harry lower his voice even more, so Fred and George was forced to lean in to catch the words. "I found this letter, and I have no idea what it meant, there were a lot more letters but I didn't get the chance to read them, maybe we can figure it out together." Harry pulled the letter out from under his cloak. The reaction he expected from his friends was surprise and excitement from his friends but certainly not fear, Neville Jumped up and ran out the compartments, Harry could still hear him screaming as he fled.

"We better go and see if his ok." Said Fred and George and they chased after Neville. Harry turned back to Ron "what's gotten into Neville's pants?" asked Harry with a puzzled look on his face. "He err have a bad stomach Harry, needs to go to toilet every 5 minutes." Hermione replied she looked around the compartment and quickly changed the topic, "so Harry how are you holding up about Sirius death? Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked with a worried look.

"Yea I am looking up fine, just makes me so angry that Why do all the people that are close to me have to die!" Harry said his anger boiling up in him once again and his voice grew louder and louder. Hermione exchanged glances with Ron who gave a little nod.

"We know mate just that, we have to move on, lets not talk about sad things, anyone wanna guess who the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be?" Ron asked

"Who cares about the stupid teachers, my goal is to find voldermort and make him pay for what he did." Harry muttered, anger still clearly visible in his face. Ron flinched at the name but said nothing to Harry about it.

"Well Harry there have been news of you know who, it seemed that his death eaters are on the move, they are causing chaos everywhere, the ministry is in total ruins. Fudge is bombarding Dumbledore for answers." Hermione said finally dropping her book, "As for the teacher Ron I hope it's someone that knows what they are doing, this could be the most dangerous time in our life and we need all the useful spells we can learn."

The rest of the train ride was more relaxing, they talked about Quidditch (with Hermione back to her books again) and they discuss rumors about the order of the phoenix, and their plans to stop you know who. Harry was laughing with Ron as they discussed funny things they can do to you know who, including locking Snape and him together in a closet, when the compartment door opened once again.

"Well, I see the golden trios are having a great time." Came a similar voice, Malfoy and his friends stepped inside. His arms crossed and he had a arrogant look on his face.

"Well I heard you finally got yourself a decent broom Weasley, did your family hang it up on the wall and praised it like a god?" He said with a smug. His friends behind him forced out a laugh,

Ron stood up and pointed his wand at Malfoy. "One more word and I will report this to Dumbledore, you should know better Malfoy." Ron said, his face turning red from the anger. Malfoy however pretended Ron wasn't there and turned to Harry, so you are still hanging around people? My god do you not care for their safety?

"Why don't you shut up, the only danger my friends are in, is looking at your ugly face" Harry resorted, also standing up with his wand pulled out.

Malfoy widened his smile "I wouldn't want to challenge the great Harry Potter, So I will just say this. Do you know what is going on?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy stop speaking in riddles and out with the answer" Said Harry, his wand still pointed at Malfoy.

"Haven't anyone told him anything? Well I am sure the great Harry Potter have a right to know about this problem he have, after all it is in his...best interest." Malfoy smirked, "I shall see you in school" He turned and walked out of the compartment, his gang quickly following him.

_Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming: p_


	5. Book of Mystery

The Hogwarts express came to am stop, outside rain started to fall, dripping slowly off the giant train window.

"Going to be blood freezing out there." Shivered Ron, as he pulled other layer of robe on. The trio made their way slowly off the train. They stepped outside; a gust of freezing wind hit their face. While the rain poured down on their heads, people run in all direction to the carriage desperate to get out of the cold rain. Harry took off his glass and wiped them on his robe as he followed Ron and Hermione. They found an empty carriage and stepped inside, Harry could still see the horse, this time he was less shocked then last year Harry stepped forward and petted it on the head before steeping inside. Just as they were about to move off a second year opened the carriage door.

"May I join you guys?" He asked.

"Sure." Replied Ron, who shivered again as the cold air rushed inside "common get inside you are letting the cold air in." The boy smiled and was about to climb inside when he saw Harry. His eyes widened and run off full speed screaming his head off. Harry gave Ron and Hermione a puzzled look. "Do I have anything on my face?" He asked curiously.

Ron and Hermione gave him a weak smile and said nothing.

The carriage pulled outside the giant gate of Hogwarts. The trio stepped off their carriage walked into the great Hall followed by everyone else. The Hall itself looked magnificent as ever. With Candles floating in mid air, the see though ceiling, four long tables and the golden plates laid neatly on each table. Harry sat down eagerly he hadn't eaten anything all day and his is stomach protesting for food. The noise in the great hall soon died down when the teachers moved into the hall and up into their usual seat.

"This is the moment when we found out who the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be." Said Hermione, grabbing Harry's arm in excitement.

Dumbledore walked forward and prepared to give his usual speech.

"Welcome, welcome to an other year of Hogwarts, as you may have noticed that lord voldermort have arisen again, this may I add is a dark time. This is why that this year is so important for you. You must learn all you can. Remember do not trust no one outside of the school, now for some basic rules. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students except those given permission by teachers. The restricted section in the library is also restricted. As a few new rules, the Hogmeade Trips are now canceled..." This was followed by whispers from the students, Dumbledore held up his hand to silence everyone.

There is also an important Note, The potion class will not be held in the dungeons but on the third floor, also we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher with us. She is the only one that has accepted our offer, some people have a strong believe that our position is cursed." Dumbledore finished with a chuckle. "Now put your hands together for our newest teacher Mrs. Weasley." When Dumbledore finished Harry couldn't believe it, Mrs. Weasley walked up from behind Dumbledore. She has a huge smile on her face and waved happily to Ron and Harry.

"Hello everyone, some of you might know me." She said happily waving at Ron again, which made his face turn a bright shade of pink. Mrs. Weasley continued on with her speech. "For all those who don't know me, I am Mrs. Weasley I have children my own attending this school and I am hoping that you will all learn something useful from me." She finished and returned back to her seats. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now most people look hungry, so we will get this part over as fast as possible." Dumbledore placed the sorting hat onto a chair.

"Not this sorting thing again" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Shh, you two should know better look how nervous those first year are." Hermione said pointing at a group of frightened kids to her left. At last the sorting ceremony ended. Everyone clapped and the feast began. Mountains of roasts appeared in front of their dishes, food of every kind soon followed after, Harry piled his plate full of pasta, chicken and began to wolf it down. It wasn't long till the plates were spotless clean and the last of foods were eaten. Dumbledore stood up once again. "It is time for everyone to go back to their common rooms and get a good night sleep, will the first years please follow their perfects."

The students hurried off. Ron and Hermione lead the first year away, while Harry looked around for Neville but he was no where to be seen, with a sigh Harry walked off on his own. He didn't feel like going to bed yet, it's been a while since he last walked in this halls, he had a strange urge to explore the castle on his own. Looking around the corner making sure there is no teacher in sight Harry moved off silently, it felt like it was his first year, sneaking off with Ron and Hermione, trying to figure out mysteries. Harry soon became bored, the Halls are empty except for the suit of armors, it's just not as fun if he wasn't with his friends. Harry started to head back to the common room when he heard it. It was as if it calling out to him, he couldn't make out the words, but he can defiantly hear something weird, like a ancient language. Harry stood in the darkness and listened hard, but he heard nothing.

"Must just be my imagination" Harry muttered to himself, as he walked back down the stairs when he tripped over something in the dark. Harry fell down hard, he thrust out his hand to stop his fall but it was useless. He tumbled down the stairs and landed painfully on his back. Harry moved his arm and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Slowly his grabbed onto the hand rail and hosted himself up. Still dizzy from the fall Harry pulled out his wand and muttered "lumios" a light exploded from Harry's wand and lit up the entire hall way. "Stupid torches, they give no light at all." Thought Harry angrily as he walked back up the stairs to discoverer what made him fell. Then he saw it, laying on the stairs, a book; Harry picked it up with his good arm and examined it. The book is covered by dust; the cover itself is peeling off, making the title incredibly hard to read. But he can make out some words in the poor light

"Book of Da..."Harry couldn't read the rest.

"Wow this book must be old; I have to show this to Hermione, she will be fascinated." Harry said and run down the stairs towards his common room. Soon he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. But something told Harry not to show Hermione the book, maybe it was meant only for him, that is why he found it. Tucking the book under his robe Harry walked inside and found Hermione and Ron rushing up to him.

"Where have you been Harry? We were so..." Hermione stopped. "What happened to your arm Harry?" Hermione pointed at Harry's bad shoulder where the robe is badly torn.

"Um I accidentally fell down the stairs." Harry said keeping his head low. "I need some rest see you guys tomorrow." Harry run up to his room.

It was a while before Ron came to bed. Harry stayed awake till he heard loud snoring from Ron. Silently Harry reached under his bed and grabbed the book. He opened the cover of the book and started to read, with each word his eyes grew wider and a small smile speared in his face.

_What is the book? What is inside of the book, why did Harry found the book? Keep the reviews coming and I will write more. Sorry for the long update I got a test on Friday. _


	6. Evil awaits

_Sorry for the long update the plot is developing so if you want to read the next chapter then pls review, Also great thanks to musicalmonk17 who is my Beta reader. _

Harry woke up in the morning, he could hear voices down stairs. It sounded like Hermione but it was too soft to make out what she was saying. Harry dressed quickly and headed down to the common room.

Hermione, Ron, Fred and George sat in a corner, deep in their conversation. As Harry approached Ron looked up and gave a loud cough. Everyone turned towards Harry and gave him a huge smile.

Hermione rushed up and hugged Harry while Fred and George slapped him on the back.

"Good morning Harry. Wow you sure slept in today!" Fred said while giving George a wink, then they both left the common room.

"Where are they off to?" Harry asked Ron who was shoving his quill inside his bag.

"No idea. Come on Harry, we'd better hurry up or all the breakfast will be gone (by the time we get there)," Ron replied pushing Harry out of the common room.

They walked down the empty hallway; most of the students were already in the great hall, leaving the place like a ghost school, their footsteps echoing inside the building.

"So, did you have a good night sleep (last night) Harry?" Ron asked

"Yeah, slept like a baby, because I know that this year is going to be great for some reason; I just know it," Harry said looking at the ground.

Ron cleared his throat and looked extremely nervous; Harry could see some sweat rolling down his forehead.

They entered the great hall, and as they opened the door they were hit by a wave of noise. The teachers were already sitting at the high table; amongst them was Mrs.Weasley, who gave them a huge wave.

It wasn't until Harry and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor table that Harry noticed Hermione wasn't with them. "Where in the world did Hermione go?" Harry asked Ron, who was looking more nervous by the minute.

"I think she has, um, gone to get the new time table from Professor McGonagall," Ron said looking at his hands.

"You're a terrible liar Ron. Do you think I'm STUPID? Where the HELL is Hermione?" With each word Harry could feel his voice grow louder, and he knew that everyone was looking in his direction. Some first years broke down into tears and run out of the room, while much older students looked at their friends nervously.

Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore rushed down to Harry.

"Back to your breakfast everyone," Said Dumbledore with his hands held up high to try and restore order. "Professor Snape, could you kindly see that the first years are ok?"

"Of course headmaster," Snape replied and walked off quickly keeping his eyes on Harry as he passed.

"Harry dear, is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I don't know what just happened. I guess I need to have some time alone," Harry replied as rushed out the door before others could ask him anymore questions. The thing is he didn't know what was happening to him. It wasn't like him to get upset over such small thing. Harry walked to the common room with his head down.

Harry reached the portrait and said the password, "Squishy food."

The fat lady didn't open up. "Wrong password," she replied.

"What? What do you mean 'wrong password'?" Harry said, his anger rising again.

"Please get the correct password and come back later." The Fat Lady spoke in the same flat tone as before.

Harry shuffled though his hair, and paced around the hallway.

"I need to get in there NOW! Open up! You know I'm a Gryffindor. I've been in one for five years!" Harry shouted. It was the second time in one day that he lost his temper. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fat lady.

"Open up in three second or you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"That's not the correct password," The fat lady said again. She didn't think Harry would have enough guts to go through with it.

"One!"

"Wrong password."

"Two!"

"I will not open." The Fat Lady said; she sounded less confident this time.

"See you in hell then!" Harry said as he raised his wand above his head and…

the fat lady swung open.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing?" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped out of the common room.

"I tried to get in, but the stupid painting said I got the wrong password. So I was about to blast my way in then you came out, and…" Now that Harry thought about it, it did sound stupid to blast his way in; he would be expelled for sure.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Hermione asked as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the common room.

"Yes, I already did. Why was the password changed?" Harry asked as he followed behind Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really late for my morning class. Ask Dumbledore or McGonagall about the password. I gotta run! See you later Harry!" Hermione ran down the hall and disappeared.

Harry couldn't go back to the Great Hall, it would just be too embarrassing for him, so instead he headed towards the library. Maybe there were some books in there about the book he found last night; it was like nothing he ever read before. It contained spells, and potions, but they weren't just any spells. What was weird about the book is that the spells were so complicated that he would bet even Hermione wouldn't know how to do them. The other thing that amazed him were the effects of those spells. One particular spell that interested him the most was a summoning spell; which in all his years he'd never heard of before. On the page, was a picture of a demon. He still couldn't forget that picture; it had seemed so alive that it felt like it was staring back at him. Its bright yellow eyes glowed with power, 30 foot wings flapped on both side, and the demon held an axe in both hands. He had to learn that spell; it could be the only way to defeat Voldermort. He couldn't wait to find out what the rest of the book held.

Harry entered the library and headed straight towards the spells section. Harry started to look though the titles of books, when one caught his eyes: "History of Most dangerous spells."

Harry pulled it off the shelf and settled in a corner where he began to read.

Harry stopped reading; thoughts rushing into his head.

"_It was said almost 1000 years ago, that a number of spells were created (to aid mankind), but its creators soon realized that the spells were too dangerous. They were too powerful for any one wizard to control. So they were locked in a book where they would never see the light of day again. The ancient wizards placed a curse on the book; a curse that would drive anyone mad at the sight of these spells, unless that person who reads the spells had enough power to control them. It is rumored that some of the spells summoned terrible creatures, and that some have effects so gruesome, they could only be imagined in one's worst nightmare."_

What if the book in his room contained these spells that made the world tremble before it's power? The picture of the demon came back to his mind again. If he could somehow master it, then Voldermort would fall like a insect! Voldermort would be nothing; and the name of Harry Potter would be known to muggles and wizard-kind alike. All those who stand in his way shall perish…

_And somewhere in the castle, a strange force begins to stir. It senses it's master, and it waits in darkness, until the day it will be finally unleashed._


	7. Class room terror!

_Thx to who is my beta reader musicalmonk17, (. Can you pls E-mail when you got your net back?)_

Harry was awakened by the librarian; she poked him hard on the shoulder.

"Get up boy!" She said angrily while poking him again, this time even harder.

Harry opened his eyes, and blinked at the face staring down at him.

'What time is it?" he asked puzzled.

"10: 30 young man, and by the looks of it you are about to miss out on your first class this year now off you go." She pushed him out of the library.

"Whoa easy there lady I am going." Harry said and walked off to defense against the dark arts while rubbing on his painful shoulder.

"Damn that lady," he thought to himself. He never liked her, she didn't allow him much freedom in the library, and Harry made a mental note to himself that one day she will pay.

Harry pushed open the door and apologized to Mrs. Weasley before sitting down next to Hermione. He can't help it but Hermione have changed a lot over the summer, her hair is now straight and sleek instead of all bushy like last time he saw her; she defiantly developed a nice figure over the summer too.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry staring at her, she smiled "Page 13, and where have you been to?" She whispered to him.

Harry quickly looked away he could feel his ears growing red. "I just fell asleep at the library." Harry whispered back while pulling his equipment from his bag.

"Now as I was saying, professor Dumbledore came up with a new spell himself, it creates a force shield around the person strong enough to reflect most hexes and stunning spells, err can I get a volunteer please? How about you Harry dear? Common down." She waved her hand at Harry, who stood up slowly and slouched his way down to the front of class.

"err yes Harry I will use this simple Hex at you, don't worry dear won't hurt a bit, and I want you to deflect it with one of your own spells then we will try the new spell Dumbledore came up. And we will all see the effectiveness of Dumbledore's spell.

Harry didn't know much spells to protect himself except of _Expelliarmus_

"Ok Harry on the count of three 1 will then cast my spells." Mrs. Weasely said and raised her wand.

"One…."

Harry raised his wand to perform Expelliarmus , but something stopped him, a tiny voice on the back of his head. "Show them the spell you learnt last night Harry. You know the one that deflects the spell"

"But I only saw the picture I have no idea how to perform it, it's too complicated." Harry talked back.

"Two" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Come on you wuss just try it will be fun." The voice said again.

"No I will look like a fool." Harry replied back again, "oh god what am I doing talking to myself? Mrs. Weasley is about to cast her spell I am a dead meat…"

"three!" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and shouted, "Stupefy"

"It was like instinct Harry raised his own wand and did a complex wave in mid air that causes many people to laugh. "Infernium!" Harry shouted on the top of his lungs. A jet of Flames erupted from his wand and formed a protective wall of fire around him. The spell from Mrs. Weasley hit the fire wall and was absorbed, but the spell didn't end there. The wall of fire seemed to have a mind on it's on started to spin faster and faster and it's shape started to change as well. The fire started to take shape of a giant dragon, it raised it's head and roared, sending a jet of fire over to his classmates, Harry didn't know what is going on, he didn't' know how to stop it, He looked up and saw his class mates jumping off their chairs and desks to avoid the flame. Neville was unlucky enough to be scratched by it sending him flying thought the room. Harry saw Ron running towards Neville to make sure his ok.

"Disappear!" Harry taped his wand, instead the dragon grew more powerful, he could see lust for destruction in his eyes. The fire dragon opened it's mouse again this time aiming directly at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh no Don't, don't do it!." Harry shouted the Dragon didn't listen.

"Oh my." Mrs. Weasley said, as she stared at the dragon obviously she is too shocked to move out of the way. The flame hit her full force sending her flying thought the room, smashing thought the window and sailing across the grounds of Hogwarts. She hit the ground hard, bounced a few times and laid still.

The class was quite no one spoke until a loud hiss made the girls scream. The dragon had disappeared in a cloud of smoke…

Ron jumped up and climbed out of the window, tears rolled down his face, Harry watched as ron run acrossed the ground towards his mom.

"Oh my god what have I done?" Harry asked himself…

He felt someone grabbing him on the arm and saw it was Hermione,

"Come on Harry lets get out of here." She said to him and dragged him out of the class, once Harry was out of the room the whole class exploded.

"Did you see that spell?"

"Poor Mrs. Weasley"

"If only Dumbledore was here"

"She shouldn't have chosen him."

Harry could hear his classmates until he and Hermione reached the 2nd stairs.

"Why did you do that for Harry?" She asked, Harry could see tears in her eyes, which made them look even more beautiful.

"I don't know I would never hurt her, I wanted to stop but I couldn't! I just lost control." Harry said his voice trembling.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze

"I know Harry, Dumbledore will sort everything out, don't worry we will find a way to help you." She said while wiping away her tears.

"Help me? With what? What is going on Hermione I need answers, the past month have been so weird… I found letters dating back to the day I was born, my owl was hurt by someone on the night I was about to read those letters then my uncle send me off to the Wesley's without me asking. Now I know you Ron and Even Malfoy know something about me, maybe everyone in this FREKIN School do! Everyone but ME." Harry stopped talking it felt good to get everything off his chest but his anger still remained.

"Just clam down Harry, Dumbledore will find a way, and everything will be ok. In the mean time. you need to get some rest, and prepare for Quidditch tomorrow. No one will blame you for what happened today."

_Thx to all my reviewer, If you want to read the next chapter then review, give my your suggestions, the more reviews I get the fast I will update._


	8. Finding out the truth

_Special thanks to my beta reader, who have worked tirelessly with me to bring you this chapter._

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, he knew that he is in deep trouble.

"Harry, it is important for you to keep your cool, do not let your anger take over, is there anything you wish to say to me? Anything you may have discovered?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No sir, I discovered nothing." Harry replied back, staring at Dumbledore's blue eyes.

Dumbledore stared back at Harry and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Off you go then," He said softly. Harry stood up and moved out of his office, he wanted to get back to the common room and read that book again; he just can't get the spells out of his mind.

"But you should not head back to your common room, I would imagine the effect you had on your friends, I think it is best if you spend the night in the hospital wing for a short period." Dumbledore called down to Harry who stopped in his tracks.

"What? I can't go back to my common room? But all my stuff…" Harry protested, he must get back in there.

"I have Hermione bring you your equipments to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said in a loud and firm voice. "Have a good night rest Harry; I believe you also have a Quidditch match next morning with Slytherin."

Harry walked to the hospital wing when something hit him, the book. If Hermione was going to bring his stuff she might find the book. Then the good old predictable Hermione will run straight to Dumbledore…"

"Oh shit I am screwed." Harry said to himself but what choice does he have? He doesn't have the password for the common room and even if he did get in, Hermione would have packed all his things already.

When Harry reached the hospital wing, Hermione was waiting for him with all his belongings

Harry's eyes quickly scanned over his stuff and couldn't see the book.

"Err Hermione, when you were bringing my stuff over did you happen to find a book?" He asked, hoping she would say no.

Hermione looked up at Harry "What kind of book?" She asked puzzled.

'Um an old book, brown covers." Harry replied. "It's a book left to me by my parents and it's very fragile." He quickly added.

"No sorry Harry, I just grabbed everything on your desk, do you want me to go back and have a look for it?"

"No, no it's fine thanks Hermione." Harry said feeling all the worry he have just rolling off his chest.

"Have a good night sleep Harry you got a match tomorrow." Hermonie turned and left leaving Harry alone in the dark. Soon he dozed off into a heavy sleep, where he dreamed about the dragon again…

"What do you mean I can't play?" Harry asked in a loud voice, he was looking forward to Quidditch for a long time now they are telling him that he can't play on the team.

"I am sorry Harry, but Slytherin made a request to Snape, their think you are too dangerous to play." Ginny said, "I am really sorry to break this news to you- I have to go the match starts in a few minutes." Ginny turned and run down towards the pitch.

"Good luck in the game," Harry called after her. Ginny turned around and gave him a wave before disappearing around the corner.

"This is my chance, no more mysterious, I will find the truth today." Harry said in a determined voice.

He quickly dressed, and covered himself with the invisibility cloak.

Harry made his way down to the stadium, carefully Harry walked slowly past the people watching the match. Trying hard not to tread on anyone which is not a easy job, people are waving their arms and jumping around. Finally he spotted Hermione sitting on the far end with Ron.

"weird isn't Ron on the team?" Harry thought to himself, Harry walked up behind them and opened his mouth to tell Hermione that he is behind him, however something made him stop.

"So do you think Harry know where we hid the book?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"It doesn't matter without that book he will not stand a chance against voldermort, we need them to duel now before it's too late." Ron replied

"But Harry is our friend we can't do this to him, remember all the things we been though?" Hermione said her voice shaking and Harry could see tears coming down her face.

"Hermione none of those things are real, it was all planned, we been living in this dream world for too long. With Harry gone we can finally return to our normal life without all these acting." Ron said reaching up and wiped Hermione tears away with his hand, then he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

Harry watched from behind and felt a lump in his throat, his best friends are betraying him, he could feel his anger boil inside of him, there is nothing more he wants to do right now then to kill Ron, to torture him until he begs for forgiveness.

"And Gryffindor behind by 110 points." Lee shouted.

Harry looked up at the game, and saw the slytherin scoring another goal.

Harry closed his eyes, and started to chant.

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

A loud scream made him open his eyes, it worked…

The quaffles and buldgers turned into balls of flame.

"What in the world?" Ron shouted

The Quidditch players struggled to get out of the way, but it was hopeless.

Fred swung his bat at the fire buldger that flied towards his face, his bat sending the buldger spinning off course.

'Alright one for Fred." He shouted happily but his smile quickly faded.

The buldger multiplied into two.

"What in the world?" He cried out in surprise as he swung his bat at it again. And like last time it multiplied.

Harry smiled to himself, the entire stadium is in chaos, the buldgers left a trail of fire as their zipped around the stadium seeking innocent players and speculators, some robes caught on fire as people struggled to get escape from the heat. Harry saw Malfoy screaming for help as he sped around the stadium.

"Bet your nimbus can't help you now." Harry whispered. He waved his wand and all the buldgers headed straight for Draco.

"Oh my god, someone please help me, someone please!" Malfoy screamed tears rolling down his face.

One Buldger made connection with his broom smashing it in two. Malfoy fell towards the ground with the buldgers trailing just behind him.

'This is going to be a sweet impact,' Harry smiled to himself.

"Improtectuims." A loud voice shouted.

Suddenly a green shield surrounded Malfoy, and he bounced harmlessly on the ground, the buldgers slammed onto to shield.

Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore pointing his wand at Malfoy while muttering a protection spell – sweat rolled off his face.

'The silly old fool, he won't last long,' Harry pointed his wand at the shield and the buldgers attacked the barrier with their bodies again and again.

"Someone get me out of here." Malfoy screamed, his arms over his head trying to protect himself.

"That is enough Harry call them off now." Dumbledore shouted, Harry could see that he is exhausted but he still kept up the barrier.

With a wave of his wand Harry made the buldgers disappear. Harry stepped out of his invisibility cloak.

"Well that was fun wasn't it everyone?" He asked.

People backed away from him, fears marked across their face.

"I think it is time Dumbledore that you explain a few things to me. No more puzzles, no more riddles tell me the truth. And you can start off with the letters I found in the garage, the way people are behaving so strange around me this year. And I think you know where my book is as well." Harry said in a loud voice. "or he dies first." Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy again who screamed, and run out of the stadium.

Dumbledore looked around at his students.

"Alright Harry, it is time for you to know the truth about our world…"

_Hey sorry for the long update, here is the next chapters, thanks to all my reviewer._

_The more feedback I get the faster I update : the spell that Harry muttered was in Latin roughly translated _

(Burning inside)

(with violent anger,)

(Come, come, O come,)

(do not let me die)


End file.
